


Sleeping Beauty

by _6661_ (cazmalfoy)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drug Addiction, F/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Sex Addiction, Sleeping Potions, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:10:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/_6661_
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wasn't about to let Ginny's new habit of taking sleeping potions put a damper on their sex life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> This was a writing exercise I set myself to flex my 'muscles', so to speak. There really is no plot here, other than porn for the sake of porn.
> 
> This contains Non-Con (Ginny is not aware during any of the sexual activity that goes on) and potential substance abuse (I think, if left to go longer, she could be addicted to the sleeping potions).
> 
> If either of these two things bothers you, please click that shiny little back button. Any flames will be publicly mocked.
> 
> This is set before Albus Severus, James Sirius or Lily Luna were born.

Harry watched as Ginny went about the usual routine of getting ready for bed. First she shrugged out of the clothes she had been wearing that day, separating the garments carefully, before dropping them into the wicker basket that sat just behind the door. From his position on the bed, Harry watched her cross to the dressing table and slide onto the seat, picking up her hairbrush as she went.

“Can you pick up some more floo powder on your way home from work tomorrow?” she asked, looking at his reflection in the mirror as she slowly brushed any knots from her now-shoulder length red hair; she had been wearing it long for almost two years, and Harry found himself missing the way her locks brushed against his skin when they were in bed.

Distractedly, Harry nodded his head and focused once more on getting ready for bed himself. Unlike Ginny, he pulled his clothes off with an almost vicious enthusiasm and dropped them into the washing, without bothering to pull his socks from his jeans, or untangle his undershirt from his robes.

As he slipped beneath the covers, Ginny broke her routine with something Harry had never seen her do before. She reached into the pocket of the robe that was hanging from the bedroom door and pulled out a small vial. “What’s that?” he asked curiously. “Pepper up potion?” he added, wondering why she hadn’t confided in him that she had been feeling under the weather.

Ginny shook her head, placing the bottle on the bedside table and sliding underneath the covers. “It’s just a sleeping draught,” she explained, plumping the pillows behind her as she tried to get comfortable. “We’ve got a big game next week and I haven’t been sleeping very well,” she explained, pressing a soft kiss on his cheek.

He watched silently as she uncorked the bottle and drank its contents in one gulp, wincing a little at the after taste it left in her mouth. “Good night,” she whispered, lying down and pulling the covers up to her chin.

She was asleep in minutes, leaving Harry to turn off the light before he too fell asleep.

*

This continued for the full week leading up to the Holyhead Harpies’ game; which they won, Harry was proud to say. He had thought that Ginny’s use of the sleeping draught would stop at that match, but two days afterwards, he had found his wife sitting on the edge of the bed with a now-familiar small vial in her hand.

“I thought you were only taking that up to the last match,” he commented, setting the wine and two glasses he was holding down on the dresser. He had been planning on trying to romance Ginny a little; almost a month of not being intimate with her was starting to take its toll on the former Gryffindor Seeker.

Ginny looked up in surprise at the sound of his voice and Harry knew that she hadn’t even been aware of his presence until that point. “Harry,” she breathed, setting the vial down and getting to her feet. She let out a breath when she saw the wine and stepped closer to her husband. “You had plans,” she whispered, bringing her arms up to wrap them around his neck. 

Inside Harry wanted to scream that, yes, he had been planning on getting drunk with her and having a little fun together, but when she looked into his eyes and he saw how tired she still looked, his protests died on his lips and he found himself shaking his head. “It’s okay,” he assured her, pressing a chaste kiss against her lips. “You’re exhausted. Just get some rest.”

A grateful look appeared on Ginny’s face and she sleepily grinned at him. “I’m sorry,” she murmured, pulling away and heading over to the bed. “I don’t know why I’m so tired all the time,” she added, sitting on the edge of the mattress and drinking the draught in one mouthful – just like always.

She barely had time to lie down, before the potion took affect and she was out cold for the night. Harry sighed sadly and moved around the bed. He carefully covered her, before straightening up and casting a longing look at the bottle of wine nearby. It wouldn’t hurt for him to have a drink himself before he went to bed, he reasoned with himself.

After pouring himself a drink, Harry moved over to the bed and sat next to Ginny, leaning back on the headboard as he watched her sleep. She really was beautiful, he mused, taking a sip of red wine and watching her chest rise and fall with each breath. His own breath hitched when her nightgown slowly started slipping to the side, exposing more and more of Ginny’s left breast, until he could fully see her nipple.

He wasn’t sure whether it was the wine that was controlling him, or the fact that they hadn’t had sex for four weeks, but he reached down with his right hand and began palming himself through his pyjama bottoms. His cock was warm through the cotton, but not fully hard yet. Carefully holding the wine in his left hand, he slid the other underneath the cotton and couldn’t stop the gasp escaping when his cool palm hit his rapidly heating and hardening flesh.

Part of him wanted to feel bad for what he was doing, but the hornier side of him reminded Harry that once Ginny was asleep, there was nothing short of magic that could wake her until the draught had run its course.

The thought that he could masturbate openly while watching his wife sleep next to him sent a bolt of pleasure down Harry’s spine and he tightened the hold on his cock, almost choking on the wine as he took a mouthful just when he ran his thumb over his head.

Ginny’s nipple was still exposed and Harry noticed it was hard due to the cooler temperature of the room. As he continued stroking himself, it got harder and harder to resist the temptation to touch when he had another person so close and within reach. Finishing off the last of his wine and setting the glass to the side, Harry increased his strokes; gasping and groaning louder and louder with each tug and twist of his fist.

With a shaky hand, he reached out and ran the tips of his fingers across Ginny’s nipple, moaning loudly at the feeling of her flesh under his hand. Carefully, he shifted – an action which made him moan, considering he never took his hand off his cock - and crouched on the bed next to Ginny’s sleeping figure. Slowly, he ran his tongue around her nipple before pulling it into his mouth and sucking it deeply. He only managed three sucks of her nipple, before he was crying out with pleasure and coming all over his hand and the bed he was crouched over.

Ginny never even stirred.

*

Two nights later, when Harry stepped into the bedroom and saw Ginny holding the sleeping draught, he was hard almost immediately. He hadn’t told his wife anything of what had happened that night while she had been sleeping; he had simply used magic to clean up and gone on as though there was nothing wrong.

Ginny looked up when she heard him enter the room and winced when she saw him looking at her. “I know,” she whispered, glancing down at the bottle, before looking back at him. “I shouldn’t use it so much, but I really can’t help it,” she explained.

It took Harry’s mind longer than it probably should to realise that she was mistaking his lust filled expression for a look of concern about how many times she was using the potion. “No!” he cried, surprising them both as he rushed forward to press the vial further into her hands when it looked as though she was going to put it down. “I mean,” he hastily tried to explain when she looked at him with a curious expression. “I know you’re exhausted from work and training. If this is what you need to make you sleep, then you take it as often as you need.”

A thankful, but uncertain look appeared on her face and she bit her lip as she studied his face. “Are you sure?” she asked. “I know this isn’t fair on you; I’ve been too tired to have romantic nights with you.”

Harry thought he was pretty successful at plastering a nonchalant look on his face as he pressed a soft kiss against her lips. “Your health is what’s important,” he murmured. “You need your rest.”

Ginny grinned at him, a genuine-if not a little tired, smile, and uncorked the bottle. Harry watched with baited breath as she lay on her back and closed her eyes with a smile on her face.

As the potion took affect and her breathing evened out, Harry let out the breath he hadn’t even realised he had been holding. He hadn’t realised how much he had been looking forward to that night until it had seemed like Ginny wasn’t going to take the potion.

Now she was asleep and Harry was harder than he could remember being for a long time. Taking his time in getting undressed, Harry massaged his cock through his trousers, then through his underwear and then stroked it when he was completely naked. Ginny was wearing the same nightdress as she had been the previous evening, but Harry wanted to see more of her.

Slowly, he knelt on the edge of the bed and pushed the covers to the side. The dress came to a stop just above Ginny’s knees; it was something no woman under the age of forty five should be wearing. Reaching out with shaking hands, Harry pushed the nightdress up, past his wife’s beautiful pussy, not stopping until he revealed her breasts. Her nipples really were a thing of beauty, Harry mused, bending down and sucking one into his mouth. 

He had long since had a fetish for them and knew that, if Ginny would let him, he would be more than willing to suck on them all night; but every time he had asked, she had refused. She had said it made her feel like she was nursing a large baby and that was just weird when Harry was her husband. 

Now that she was asleep, he could suck all he wanted.

For a short while he contented himself to sucking her nipples and stroking his cock, but eventually that started to become not enough. He needed more friction and her cunt was just there, waiting to be taken.

He knew that he didn’t need to cast any spells or use a condom to make sure she didn’t get pregnant; Ginny was extra vigilant about taking her contraception potion on time and never forgot. Even though she was asleep, she was wet for him when he slipped two fingers inside her body. Harry let out a groan at the wet heat that surrounded him and he pulled his fingers out, wanting to taste her in a way she had never let him before.

Harry liked to think that he wasn’t exactly sexually repressed, but when he slid his tongue inside her body, he finally figured out what he had been missing and knew right there and then that he wanted to taste her pussy as often as he could – even if that was while she was under the sleeping potion’s lull.

His hard cock pressing insistently against his thigh as he licked and sucked her, reminded Harry that his intention that evening was to satisfy his own desire; no one else’s.

He let out a low curse when he easily slid inside her pliant body. Harry had to pause when he was fully seated to make sure that he didn’t come immediately. Ginny hadn’t even stirred as his cock slid inside of her and the thought that she was completely unaware made Harry want to come inside her and mark her as his own.

“Fuck,” he groaned, pulling out and pushing his hips back in. It felt so good to be in control and able to please no-one but himself; Ginny was a wonderful person, but when it came to the bedroom she knew what she liked and what didn’t. Unfortunately, that didn’t leave much room for negotiation or for Harry to get what he wanted. Vulgar dirty talking was one of those things Ginny very rarely let him indulge in.

Well, that was going to change when it was him in control, Harry decided, snapping his hips forward and muttered, “Yeah, you like that don’t you, bitch?”

“That’s it,” he muttered, sucking her nipple hard. “I’m going to fuck you so hard, you’ll be tasting my come for weeks,” he added.

The pace and speed of his hips grew more and more brutal with each thrust and it wasn’t long before he was pulling out completely, before slamming back in. “Come on,” he instructed harshly. “Take every inch of the cock daddy has to give.”

When he came, he was sure that he saw stars in front of his eyes and the scream that sounded most definitely came from his mouth; Ginny was still sleeping soundly below him. He couldn’t remember the last time he had come so hard, he mused, slipping out of her body.

Harry looked down and grinned when he saw the mess he had made. He wished he could take a picture, but didn’t want to risk Ginny finding it and quizzing him about his activities. 

All he knew was that he couldn’t remember the last time Ginny had looked so good; her nightdress was up around her arm pits, her nipples were wet with his saliva and her cunt was dripping with his come. She looked beautiful.

The End


End file.
